


Monsta X Spooktober!

by Kuma10101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Paranormal, Romance, Spooky, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma10101/pseuds/Kuma10101
Summary: This is basically a bunch of one shots that I’m going to be publishing in the month of October that all center around something Halloween-ish both supernatural and not! Hope you enjoy~~~





	1. Halloween Values

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more relationships to the tags once I post their one shot! There is basically no ship that’s not going to happen at some point in this!
> 
> First Chapter: Wonho/Kihyun

“What!? Mom please, let me have this one night of freedom!” Kihyun pleaded as he followed his mom around their kitchen.  
“I’m sorry honey, you know I would rather spend time with Kyunnie and take him trick or treating but my boss called me in. Drunk kids love 24 hour diners and-“  
“Halloween always equals drunk. I know, I know! It’s the same thing you say every year!” Kihyun pouted as he flopped himself down in one of the kitchen chairs, letting his face fall into his hands.  
“You can always party next year, college parties will always be there. Kyunnie will grow up before you know it.” His mother replied, now facing the sink.  
He instantly gave up the fight, knowing that his mother was mainly speaking for herself. He shuffled over and hugged his mom tightly, placing his head on her shoulder gently before announcing that he would do it.  
“Thank you honey,” she placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll buy some Halloween cookies for you two to make tomorrow after my shift tonight as a thank you, how does that sound?”  
“It sounds great mom.” 

Kihyun was zoning out, simply scrolling through instagram mindlessly when he heard the notorious sound of shuffling on the carpeted floor. He turned his head and --as he expected-- his seven year old brother was staring at him with his wide eyes and chubby cheeks.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi Kyunnie.”  
“Whatcha doing?~” Changkyun clambered onto Kihyun’s bed without asking.  
“Nothing really, why?”  
“Bored.”  
“I figured as much…” Kihyun sat up and thought for a moment. “I have an idea, how about we decorate the pillow case you’re using for trick or treat tomorrow?”  
“Let’s do it!” Changkyun screeched and ran off into his bedroom with Kihyun sluggishly following behind him.  
Changkyun diligently scribbled on his old, white pillowcase silently whilst Kihyun texted his friends, letting them know that he, once again, wouldn’t be able to attend one of their parties.  
“Hyung! Hyung look!” Changkyun whined, gaining the elder’s attention.  
Kihyun tried to distinguish the black and red blobs, but gave up quickly.  
“Wow Kyunnie! Can you explain it to me?” Kihyun asked, an expert at dealing with the boy.  
“I’m gonna be scream. That’s him.” Changkyun pointed to the middle, then pointed to another strangely shaped blob. “That guys dead. That’s his blood.”  
“Oh...uhm, that’s really creative.” Kihyun ruffled the boy’s hair, although he was concerned he was raising a serial killer.  
Changkyun just beamed up at him cutely before declaring that he was going to draw a bunch of pumpkins on the pillow case as well. Kihyun hummed in approval -- happy that pumpkins were at least normal -- when his phone rang.  
“I’ll be right back.” Kihyun huffed as he headed out to the hallway, Changkyun nodded his head quickly without even looking up. Obviously more invested in his “masterpiece” that he was creating.  
“Don’t even try it Min.” Kihyun sighed as soon as he pressed accept.  
“But Ki~~ You never party with us.”  
“You know I want to, but -.”  
“I bet Wonho will be there though!” Jooheon teased in the background.  
Kihyun simply rolled his eyes. As if the fact that his crush would make him skip out on Changkyun and let down his mom. Ok, he won’t lie, it was tempting.  
“I would obviously rather hopelessly stare at Wonho from across the room all night than hang with the demon spawn that is my brother, but I have no choice. My mom won’t be home.”  
“Fine. Have it your way.” Kihyun could practically hear Minhyuk’s pout through the phone.  
“Don’t be so upset. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, don’t skip class.”  
As soon as Kihyun entered the room again, he noticed how oddly quiet it was. Now, Changkyun was a quiet kid, there was no denying it. He preferred to be left to himself, but even then he would still hum or mumble things to himself. Now, he was just sitting on his knees silently, glaring at the decorated pillow case as if it had greatly offended him in some way. His markers were now long forgotten on the floor next to him, the boy’s hands now tightly fisted instead.  
“Are you already done, buddy? I like it.” Kihyun hunched down to his level, Changkyun just shrugged. “What do you want to play now?”  
“I don’t wanna.”  
“Are you tired?” Changkyun just nodded and shuffled off to his bed before cuddling deeply into his batman blanket, his back now facing his older brother.  
“You don’t want your bedtime snack?” Shock was an understatement.  
Changkyun almost never missed his snack, the only occasions were when he was sick.  
“Are you feeling ok?” Kihyun asked, concern laced his features.  
“Tired.”  
“Ok buddy, just come get me if you don’t feel well.” Kihyun headed towards the door, turning on the boy’s friendly ghost night light in the corner. “Night.”  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Kihyun was in the middle of stuffing his mouth with his breakfast when a whiny Changkyun came bolting into the kitchen, their mother hot on the boy’s heels. Without even being told, Kihyun instinctively got up and stood at the other end of their kitchen to successfully corner Changkyun between the two adults.  
“What did you do this time?” Kihyun quirked a brow, toast still in his hand.  
“I did nothing!” Changkyun stomped his feet.  
“Kyunnie, you can’t go to school with your mask like that…” their mother sighed, obviously exhausted.  
Only now did Kihyun notice Changkyun donning a long black robe instead of his usual school attire.  
“I wanna be scream!” Changkyun was beginning to yell.  
“You will still be scream, but you can’t walk around school with your mask like that. You might get in trouble, honey.” Their mom crouched to the boy’s level and stuck out her hand expectantly. “Now hand it over.”  
Changkyun stomped his feet again and pouted, but handed the mask over anyways. The usually pristine, white mask was now covered in --poorly drawn-- red splotches. Kihyun sighed.  
“Little weirdo.” He muttered.  
“Hey! Kihyun, knock it off.” His mother instantly scolded. Kihyun just rolled his eyes.  
He loved his little brother with all his heart, but he could never understand him. He had such a strange obsession for everything weird and scary at such a young age. Kihyun couldn’t even watch Goosebumps at his age, yet Changkyun was now apparently watching Slasher movies. That couldn’t possibly be healthy.  
He took another large bite of his toast and looked down at Changkyun, shocked to see the small boy was staring back with an unreadable expression.  
“I’m not weird.” He muttered softly, but Kihyun just gave him a questioning look.  
“Well,” their mother started, turning away from the sink. “I did the best I could.”  
Changkyun’s eyes widened in shock as he ripped the mask out of his mom’s hands. He stared at it solemnly. The mask no longer had blotches that resembled blood, but instead the “washable” marker the boy had used spread and left the entire mask stained slightly pink. Kihyun did his best to stifle his laughter, but ultimately failed. Changkyun just sent him a glare as he held the mask tightly to his chest. Soon his mother was ushering the younger boy out of the room, instructing him to go get his backpack before they were late. As she grabbed her keys from the table she turned towards her eldest son with one last piece of advice.  
“Can you try to be a little nicer to your brother? Halloween is his favorite day of the year and it’s not off to the best start.”  
Kihyun just nodded and continued eating as he waved his family off.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“Come on Kihyun! Just hear me out!” Minhyuk whined.  
“I will never trust you with anything your scheming. EVER.” Kihyun sighed and pushed the food around on his plate.  
“Listen, Jooheon’s next door neighbor is a total sweetheart and she always takes the local kids in a big group to go trick or treating in the local neighborhoods! I asked her this morning when I stopped by Jooheon’s apartment, and she said she would love to bring Changkyun along!”  
“You asked her without even knowing if I’ll say yes?”  
“You have to say yes! Come on~ most of the kids are around his age anyways! He’ll love it.”  
“I doubt that. Kyun is not a people person. It’s still a no.”  
Minhyuk whined louder and tugged on his boyfriend’s sleeve, begging him to try to join him in convincing their stubborn friend. Jooheon just shrugged at him before shoving a full dumpling into his mouth, puffing up his cheeks in the process.  
“You’re lucky that you’re cute.” Minhyuk glared at him.  
Suddenly, Jooheon’s eyes widened with excitement.  
“Shownu hyung!” He yelled with his mouth full,causing Kihyun to grimace.  
Shownu smiled and jogged up to the side of their table, Kihyun almost choked when he realized who the elder was with. Shin Wonho, in all of his stupidly beautiful glory, was casually waltzing up to their table with a smile that was squishing his disgustingly adorable cheeks up to his eyes. Kihyun just hoped his face wasn’t already red, or that his staring wasn’t as obvious as he thought it was.  
“Hey guys,” Shownu started. “Are you all done with classes for the day?”  
“Kihyun and Minhyuk are.” Jooheon gestured to the boy’s with a pout. “I still have one more lecture.”  
Kihyun just nodded absently, doing his best to not stare at Wonho as he laughed at the younger boy’s sulking.  
“Are you guys coming to the party tonight?” Shownu asked.  
“Of course!” Minhyuk chirped. “Well, except for one party pooper.”  
Minhyuk glared towards Kihyun, which the smaller boy instantly returned.  
“Wait, you’re not?” Wonho frowned and turned his attention towards Kihyun.  
Kihyun choked for a second time that day as he avoided Wonho’s eyes.  
“Well he said he-” Minhyuk was instantly shut up by a swift kick to the knee.  
“I’ll be there.” Kihyun announced breathlessly.  
“Perfect! I’ll see you there then!” Wonho smiled directly at Kihyun, and the shorter boy was convinced he had died and gone to heaven.  
He watched Wonho’s retreating back as the boys went to go get their own food.  
“So, I guess you’re gonna need that babysitter now?”  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

As soon as Kihyun opened the front door, he was greeted by a small, masked being waiting for him, causing him to jump back in fright.  
“Changkyun! Are you trying to kill me?” He shouted, the boy just shrugged in response and held out the object he was holding. Kihyun glanced down at the bright, orange package and inwardly cursed.  
“Buddy, we won’t have time for cookies tonight.” Kihyun kicked off his shoes and started towards his bedroom, Changkyun instantly followed.  
“But we make these every year!”  
“I know, we’ll make them tomorrow.”  
“But they’re halloween cookies! Tomorrow isn’t halloween!” The boy argued.  
“I know, I’m sorry! But I’m taking you to trick or treat with some other kids and we have to be on time.”  
“Other kids?” Changkyun muttered questionably.  
“Yeah! Wouldn’t that be better than trick or treating with your big brother? You can hang out with some kids your age.”  
Kihyun turned around from his closet when he didn’t hear any protest to find Changkyun was no longer in his doorway. He was just hoping that meant the boy gave up on the cookies and not that he was off pouting somewhere. Although Kihyun felt like he should go check on the younger boy, he pushed his worried thoughts aside and continued shuffling through his closet for a last minute costume, a cute, black cat would just have to do.

“Well don’t you look….cute?” Minhyuk forced a smile as he greeted the brothers at the door.  
“I’m scream.” Changkyun replied blankly.  
“I can see that.”  
Jooheon and minhyuk continued to talk to the boy as Kihyun gave all of his emergency information to Jooheon’s neighbor, Sunmi, frantically making sure he gave her every important detail.  
“I promise you, he’s in safe hands.” Sunmi set a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I’ve been doing this with all the kids for years now. They all love it too!”  
Kihyun glanced over at the small group of kids huddled by the front door of the girl’s apartment. They were all bouncing in place, happily screaming about how much candy they were going to receive. Kihyun smiled, a relieved sigh slipping out between his lips. After Sunmi promised for the thousandth time that she would call if anything bad happened, Kihyun grabbed his little brother and pushed him forward for an introduction. In true Changkyun fashion, he just stared blankly before silently bowing. Sunmi smiled and held out her hand which Changkyun hesitantly took —after being prompted by Kihyun of course— and she began introducing him to all of the other kids in the group.  
“Well we better head out!” Minhyuk announced as he slung his arm around Changkyun’s shoulder. “We’ll see ya later, kid!”  
“You better share your candy with me!” Jooheon teasingly threatened.  
“Have fun Kyunnie, I’ll pick you up tonight.”  
The boys began to pull Kihyun away as he stared at his little brother, something seemed off. It was the same worried feeling he got in his gut when Changkyun didn’t want his bedtime snack. Instead of a sassy remark to any of them, Changkyun just waved and turned away. He was about to voice his concerns when Minhyuk cut him off as if he could read the younger’s mind.  
“He’ll be fine, he’s probably just nervous. He needs to warm up to the other kids a bit. Stop acting like his mom.”  
Kihyun nodded and gave in, but the worry was still eating away at his mind. At times, Changkyun was like his very own kid rather than just a little brother. Although their mom truly does try to be present in their lives, it’s just not as easy for a single mom. Kihyun had taken on that role for his little brother. He fed him, bathed him, when his mom couldn’t he would drive him to school. His life revolves around Changkyun. As much as Kihyun likes to lie and say the kid is a demon and he hates watching him, it couldn’t have been more opposite. Sure, he missed the freedom that other kids his age had, but no matter what he loved that little shit.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Changkyun quickly turned away from his brother and his friends, he knew he would start to cry if he continued to watch them leave. The last thing he wanted was to be surrounded by strangers on his favorite holiday, let alone strangers his age. Changkyun had never been good with people, but he especially stuck out around his peers. He had already dealt with enough treading from his classmates today, he wasn’t sure his little heart could endure anymore.  
He stuck to the back of the group as all the kids followed after Sunmi out of the apartment complex and towards one of the neighborhoods nearby. Everyone seemed to know each other well and had broken off into groups. All the kids were wearing cute costumes that seemed to be popular at the time such as pirates or the latest Disney princess. He wondered if anyone knew his costume.  
“You decorated your pillowcase?” A taller kid asked from beside him.  
Changkyun tensed for a moment, fearful that he was about to be mocked, but when he looked up at the other kid he noticed a kind, sleepy smile instead of a judgemental smirk, so he nodded in response.  
“Awesome! I did too!” The kid exclaimed holding out his decorated pillowcase for Changkyun to see. The shorter boy smiled as he looked at all the cute bats and skulls the other had doodled. “I’m hyungwon! What’s your name?”  
“Changkyun!”  
“How old are you?” Changkyun quickly showed his fingers. “Seven? I’m nine! So you can call me hyung!”  
Changkyun smiled and nodded again as Hyungwon ruffled his hair affectionately. The older boy then held out his hand for the younger to take. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
“You need another drink!” Jooheon yelled over the music as he shoved another solo cup into Kihyun’s hands, spilling a bit on the boy. “You’re so tense. Stop worrying.”  
Sure, Kihyun was still a little hung up on his thoughts about Changkyun, but that wasn’t the only thing making him anxious. Maybe it was just due to the lack of parties he had attended in his life, but he now struggled with massive sensory overload. The music is blaring and vibrating the floorboards, people are screeching over the music to be heard by their friends —which in turn causes even more jarring noises—there are a bunch of uncoordinated, drunk bodies falling all over each other, and he already witnessed three people puke. Kihyun can’t even believe that he begged to go to an event like this. Parties were definitely not his thing, he unfortunately was finding that out a bit too late.  
Although it tasted like absolute trash, he continued to drink the alcohol his friend forced onto him. He hoped that it would calm his nerves and help him get into the mindset of everyone else around him. This was his third drink though, and he could only feel his anxiety rising. After glancing around quickly, he dumped the rest of the contents of the cup down the sink and swerved his way through the sweaty bodies to finally get to the back porch.  
He took in a deep breath of fresh air, and reveled in the fact that the pounding music had now turned into muffled vibrations. He walked down to the steps and took a seat and stared out and the woods that sat right behind the large frat house that was throwing the current Halloween Bash. The moon was illuminating the trees in such an eerie, dark way that Changkyun would have loved. The boy would have gone on and on about how it felt like a scary movie. He would have cutely stumbled over his words as his excitement took ahold of his thought process causing every new idea to come out in poorly constructed rambles. God...kihyun really did miss him. The night would have honestly been a lot more enjoyable, and he would have gotten candy out of it. Candy always trumps alcohol.  
“There you are!” A familiar voice called out from behind him, garnering his attention.  
He almost gasped when he saw Wonho making his way towards him, a bright smile on his face and two cups in his hands. Kihyun prayed they weren’t alcohol, he didn’t think he could stomach anymore. Wonho sat close enough that their shoulders were touching, causing Kihyun’s brain to malfunction and almost drop the plastic cup the other boy handed to him.  
“It’s just water,” Wonho supplied. “You seemed a little stressed.”  
“Yeah, I haven’t really been to many parties before. Usually, I’m taking care of my little brother.”  
“Changkyun, right?”  
“Yeah! I’m surprised you remember!”  
“Why? You talk about him all the time!” Wonho giggled.  
“I do?” Kihyun blushed. “I never noticed…”  
“Relax, it’s cute! I love how amazing of a brother you are!” Wonho reassured the shorter boy with a light squeeze to his shoulder.  
Kihyun smiled at the other in return, halted as soon as their eyes met. He wasn’t sure whether it was his lovestruck brain or the alcohol still running through his system, but everything around Wonho seemed to blur. In that moment, all he could see was the older boy. Some may call him crazy, but with the way Wonho was looking at him, it seemed as if the other felt the same way. Without thinking, Kihyun began to lean closer as if Wonho was a magnet and he was helpless to its pull.  
They were barely centimeters apart when Kihyun’s phone began rapidly buzzing in his back pocket and made the two boys jump in shock and pull away from each other. Kihyun inwardly cursed as he fished the device from his pocket to see Sunmi’s name pop up on his screen. His eyes widened as he anxiously answered, Kihyun could hear the distinct sound of crying in the background. Changkyun crying.  
“Kihyun?” Sunmi asked after a moment of silence.  
“Yes, sorry, I’m here!”  
“I’m sorry for calling, but Changkyun has been crying and upset for over half an hour now. I’ve tried calming him down, but nothing seems to work. I-“  
“Where are you?” Kihyun asked as he frantically began to stand.  
He stumbled a bit, causing Wonho to jump up after him to make sure the shorter didn’t fall flat on his ass. In any other situation, Kihyun would have been elated to have been caught in his crush’s arms, but right now his brother’s cries were the only thing he could focus on.  
“We’re back at the apartment now.”  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Kihyun hung up and began to rush into the house.  
“Kihyun what’s wrong!?” Wonho called out.  
“My brother needs me!” Is all Kihyun replied before he finally made his way into the house.  
He pushed through the sweaty bodies as he called out for Minhyuk, their supposed designated driver for the night. As Kihyun had feared, he found the other absolutely plastered. The panic set in as he tried to figure out just how he was going to get to his brother. His car was back at Jooheon’s apartment complex and he wasn’t sure he could afford an Uber there. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he’d be sober enough to drive his brother home once he even got to him, and driving even slightly under the influence is something he would never do, especially with his brother with him. Kihyun began raking his hands through his hair as he mentally barated himself for his decisions. He should have just stayed with Changkyun, he always knew him best.  
“Kihyun!” A voice yelled from the crowd, suddenly, Wonho emerged. “I found Minhyuk, but he’s absolutely wasted!”  
“I know! I found him earlier!” Kihyun yelled back over the blaring music. “I don’t have time to wait for him to sober up! Maybe if-“  
“I’ll drive!” Wonho cut off the younger’s rambling. “Let’s go!”  
Before Kihyun could deny his offer, the elder had taken his wrist in his large hand and pulled him out of the building, straight to the line of cars parked on the street in front of the large frat house. Luckily, Wonho’s car wasn’t parked too far down the street and the boys were able to swiftly hop in.  
“Wait Wonho,” Kihyun started, feeling guilty that he had pulled the other away from the party.  
“It’s fine, I haven’t drank anything.” Wonho explained as he started up the car. “Do you know how to get there from here? Or do you want me to put it in my phone?”  
“No, I know how to get there. And it’s not the drinking part I’m worried about, I just feel bad.” Kihyun stares out the window as the car pulled away from the house.  
“You don’t have to feel bad. Your brother is more important than a stupid party.” Wonho chided. “Right or left?”  
“Left. And of course my brother is more important than a party to me at least, but not to you! You don’t even know him!”  
“Well, he must be a great kid if he’s anything like you said. I would love to meet him.” Kihyun turned to look at Wonho and noticed his face was getting slightly red. “I always wondered if he was a mini kihyun.”  
They both laughed at that.  
“That kid is nothing like me,” kihyun chuckled dryly. “He’s from my mom’s second marriage. So we’re technically half siblings.”  
“Really? I would have never known…”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know, you just act like Changkyun is your whole world.” Wonho smiled to himself as he intently watched the road ahead of him. “Your face lights up when you tell Jooheon and Minhyuk stories about him. I’ve seen your Snapchat stories of him as well.”  
“Changkyun is my whole world.” Kihyun said, mostly to himself as the revelation dawned on him.  
Ever since Changkyun was born his life had changed. Sure, he always knew he adopted a parent-type role when it came to the boy. That was obvious to anyone, especially the multiple old ladies at grocery stores who always assumed Kihyun was a young father. But he had never stopped to think about how much of an impact that most likely had on Changkyun. He never even knew his father, the man had divorced their mom not even four months into the pregnancy. From birth, Kihyun was the boy’s main male figure and tonight he really fucked up. He shook his head and tried to remove the image of a disappointed Changkyun from his mind. The boy had been waiting to have their annual Halloween baking night, and he let him down. Now, Changkyun was upset and probably had the worst Halloween of his life, and it was his favorite holiday. It was going to take a lot to make it up to the kid.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Kihyun rushed up the apartment steps, not even paying attention to whether Wonho was following him or not. That’s not what mattered right now. He knew he wouldn’t calm down until he saw Changkyun with his own eyes. He hadn’t given Sunmi the chance to explain why Changkyun was upset, and he deeply regretted it. Now he was filled with more anxiety with the unknown cause of his little brother’s distress.  
As soon as he reached Sunmi’s front door he pounded on it relentlessly. The girl swung the door open on the third knock, most likely she expected Kihyun to come waltzing in with a frantic state of mind. She noticed his eyes scanning the room and pointed towards her living room.  
“He’s on the couch with one of the other kids, they won’t leave each other’s sides.”  
Kihyun was about to push past her when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. He was spun around until he was face to face with Wonho. In the heat of the moment, he had completely forgotten that he had come with his crush.  
“I think you should calm down first.” Wonho advised. “Changkyun’s already upset so he probably won’t be able to handle you being upset as well.”  
Kihyun wanted to push him away and run inside, but he knew Wonho was right. He nodded slowly and tried to even his breathing. The elder reached out suddenly, causing Kihyun to jump slightly, and wiped away tears the younger didn’t even realize were streaming down his cheeks. He could feel his cheeks becoming more red by the second. He turned away and roughly rubbed at his eyes. Once he deemed himself can enough, he finally entered the apartment and located his sobbing brother.  
He was being coddled by another boy who appeared to be slightly older than him. He knelt down in front of the two.  
“Changkyunnie?” Kihyun asked quietly.  
The boy’s head snapped up and as soon as he recognized his older brother he flung himself into his arms. He tried to ask what was wrong, but it just sent the small boy into another fit of sobs.  
“They made fun of him.” The other boy suddenly spoke up. “The other kids laughed at his costume.”  
“It’s still not a good enough reason to hit someone, Hyungwon.” Sunmi chastised from the kitchen.  
“Wait, can someone explain to me what exactly happened?” Kihyun demanded as he stood up with Changkyun in his arms, the younger instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist.  
“Apparently one of the older boys was mocking Changkyun and made him cry, so Hyungwon over here thought it would be ok to punch the kid.” Sunmi sighed as she joined them in the living room. “I already called his mom about it, she’ll be here to get him soon.”  
Kihyun glances over to the boy who was now staring at the ground, seemingly on the verge of tears himself.  
“Although I don’t condone violence…”Kihyun started. “I still appreciate you standing up for my Changkyunnie so, thank you Hyungwon.”  
“So…” Hyungwon hesitantly looked up towards Kihyun. “Does that mean I can still be friends with Changkyun?”  
“Of course! Right Changkyun?”  
Changkyun finally pulled his head away from his brother’s neck and nodded whilst rubbing his swollen eyes.  
“I like Hyungwon Hyung a lot!” Changkyun added.  
A huge smile spread across everyone’s faces in that moment. The night might have been hectic, but at least it wasn’t a total disaster.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Kihyun glanced in the backseat to see Changkyun fast asleep and giggled to himself.  
“He was so excited about baking when he got home, but I think he might be too tired.”  
“The little guy is probably worn out.” Wonho added. “Even cookies cant beat sleep right now.”  
“Cookies?” A half-asleep Changkyun mumbled from the back.  
“Ok, maybe not.”  
The two older boys broke out into laughter and added to the little boy’s confusion.  
“Hyung, we’re gonna bake?”  
“Yeah, I’ll even let you eat as many cookies as you want!” Kihyun promised.  
Changkyun smiled wide at the prospect of endless sweets.  
“So, I’m impressed with your Scream costume Changkyun!” Wonho announced and caused the boy to perk up.  
“You like scream?” He asked.  
“Although I may be a big scaredy cat, I do like horror movies!”  
“If we watch em, I’ll protect you hyung!” Changkyun declared with his hand over his heart.  
“Well thank you Kyunnie!” Wonho laughed.  
“We watch em tonight?”  
Wonho glanced over at Kihyun, unsure.  
“Well. If your big brother is ok with it, I am too.”  
“I’m okay with it but, what about baking?” Kihyun asked, fully turning in his seat to face Changkyun.  
“Hyung bakes with us!” He began bouncing in his seat. “Wait...uh, hyung. Who are you?”  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
That night as Kihyun tucked a happily exhausted Changkyun into bed, Wonho waited in the doorway with a smile on his face.  
Kihyun has worried that the boy would have a stomach ache after all the cookies he had consumed, but he seemed to be fairing ok. Wonho on the other hand was suffering a bit. Changkyun kept feeding him a cookie every time he ate one, and I’m sure the older boy wasn’t expecting a seven year old to pick such a gory horror movie. Wonho has told Kihyun that he was going to be plagued by nightmares for sure whilst Changkyun maniacally giggled.  
Kihyun leaned down and pressed a soft peck onto the sleepy boy’s forehead and tucked him in a little tighter.  
“Night, Kyunnie. Sorry I messed up your Halloween.” Kihyun muttered as he ran his hand through the boy’s hair.  
“I had fun!” Changkyun denied. “I like Wonho hyung a lot.”  
Kihyun turned and smiled at Wonho.  
“Yeah, I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come be my friend on insta!  
@kumax514


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho/Changkyun
> 
> Changkyun and Wonho were pretty much perfect roommates. They thought nothing could ruin it, except for one of them being a blood thirsty creature of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny bit of blood drinking in this one, but it’s not like gory. Just a heads up 👌

Changkyun let out a low groan as he slowly cracked his back on the wooden chair he had been stuck in for the past four hours. He knew the nightly visits to the library will pay off, but that doesn’t mean he hated them any less. Studying more is the last thing he wanted after a full day of classes. He packed up his things, deciding to call it a night after seeing how late it had already gotten, and finally checked his phone as he made his way to the building’s stairwell. He had the usual Instagram and Snapchat notifications from various friends, but only had one text. He smiled as he read the contact name. The boy had been living with his best friend — and crush— for about two years now and he still became overly excited over every little interaction.  
Hoho: When will you be home tonight?  
Kyun: sorry I was studying! I’m on my way home now  
Changkyun fished his keys out of his backpack as he made his way out of the library and waited for Wonho to respond, instantly grabbing and checking his phone as soon as it vibrated in his pocket.  
Hoho: that’s fine. We just need to talk about something…  
He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide, as he stared at the little screen in his hands. He became anxious as his brain attempted to remember anything he might have done to piss off his elder roommate, but nothing came to mind. He told himself that he was most likely just overthinking it and that everything was fine, though his anxious heart still refused to calm down. 

He paused for a moment outside his front door— key midair— as he tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever conversation was waiting for him beyond it. Changkyun wasn’t a big fan of conversation in general, let alone a serious and possibly detrimental one. He shook his head as if it would somehow fling his negative thoughts away and finally put his key into the lock. He stepped inside to see Wonho silently scrolling through his phone on their living room couch. Either he was waiting for him so the younger couldn’t sneak off into his room, or he just didn’t really have a lot of options on where to wait considering how small their apartment was. Changkyun figured it could possibly be both. Wonho finally looked up and acknowledged his presence with an awkward smile, which the younger responded to with an equally awkward wave before scurrying over to the bean bag chair adjacent of their love seat.  
“So uh...what did you want to talk about hyung?”  
“Well Kyun,” Wonho sat up with a heavy sigh. “I’ve been thinking of how to approach this all day, but I think it’s best for me to just get straight to the point.”  
“What is it?” The younger began to fiddle with the ends of his sleeves, an old habit he could never rid himself of.  
“It’s about this.” Wonho held up his ring finger to display the Hello Kitty band-aid that was wrapped around it.  
“Uh, it’s a cute band-aid?” Changkyun cocked his head in confusion.  
“No, not the band-aid! I know you caused this and I want and explanation. Now.”  
“I-I-“ he gripped his sleeves tighter now, searching for anything to say. “I didn’t think you would notice…”  
As soon as the words slipped out, he regretted them.  
“Well I did.” The elder scoffed. “I knew something was up when I noticed little cuts showing up on my hands and arms constantly. Sure I work out a lot, but that usually just leads to bruising. So, I set up a camera, thinking some paranormal bullshit was going on—but instead I catch my creepy little roommate drinking my fucking blood!”  
Changkyun flinched at the harshness of his words. Wonho had never been this angry before, he was always so sweet and caring towards the younger. The room became painfully silent, the tension increasing to suffocating levels.  
“I’m a vampire.” Changkyun muttered softly.  
“Is this some kind of prank?”  
Changkyun shook his head before opening his mouth and flashing his fangs at the older for proof, causing Wonho to flinch back against the seat as he watched the incisors descend from the boy’s gums. Multiple curses streamed from his mouth as he took in the new information.  
“Oh my god...my roommate is a monster!” Wonho groaned as he dragged his hands down his face dramatically. “Why did you do it? I know it only started a few months ago.”  
“I needed to.”  
“That’s your reasoning? You “needed” to?” Wonho lifted his face out of his hands. “You know what, stay the fuck away from me, or else I’ll expose you to everyone.”  
Without another word the elder left to his bedroom before slamming the door and locking it. Changkyun stared down at his shaky hands as his eyes brimmed with tears. He knew they would have to confront the issue one day, but in his little dream world he was able to explain everything properly and Wonho accepted him with open arms. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
Changkyun waddled out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He poured himself a bowl of one of his favorite sugary cereals that Kihyun constantly scolded him for. He was happily munching away, doing his best to forget what happened last night, when someone spoke from behind him.  
“Do you even need to eat that stuff?”  
“Oh well-“ Changkyun glanced at his bowl as his cheeks began to burn. “No...I just like it.”  
Wonho gave him a passing, judgmental glare before returning to the table. The room was silent —except for Wonho’s never ending typing on his laptop— as Changkyun shuffled towards the hallway.  
“What are you working on?” He tried, hoping he could somehow continue a conversation and make his hyung comfortable again.  
“I’m looking for apartments.” Wonho replied without giving the younger so much as a glance.  
“Apartments? Why?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Wonho scoffed, finally looking at the boy.  
Changkyun was absolutely crushed. His shoulders slumped and his head hung low as he muttered that he was going to finish eating in his room before running off. Wonho did his best to ignore the guilty feeling in his stomach at the sight of the younger’s puffy, red, and dejected eyes.  
“He’s a monster.” He reminded himself. “You shouldn’t feel bad at all.”

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

From that point on, Changkyun completely avoided his hyung. Wonho told himself he should be relieved, yet the guilt and loneliness gnawed at his thoughts. He missed the younger’s strange antics and random outbursts. He missed all the nights he would force Changkyun to go to bed when he would stay up past three in the morning working on homework just to get a whine in response.  
“I will hyung I promise! Just a little bit more to go!”  
He thought of all the times Changkyun gave him advice beyond his years, and lent him a shoulder to cry on, no matter how big or small the situation was. Now he never even saw the boy. Once in a while he may hear him sneaking into the bathroom at odd hours of the night, but other than that, it’s silent. Changkyun was more of a ghost than a vampire. Constantly disappearing without a trace. 

Wonho was brought out of his thoughts by a loud knocking echoing from their front door. Although he was confused, he still rushed over to answer it and see who it was. An angry looking Yoo Kihyun was the last thing he expected.  
“Is Changkyun home?”  
“Uh-“ Wonho glanced over to see the boy’s house keys were on their hook in the front hall, which usually was a sign he was home. “I think so?”  
“You think so?” Kihyun scoffed before pushing his way past the taller boy.  
“What’s this about anyways?” Wonho followed after him.  
“That brat isn’t showing up to class or answering any of my calls.”  
Wonho stopped in the hallway right outside Changkyun’s door. He hadn’t been going to class? For as long as Wonho knew Changkyun, he had never missed a class no matter the occasion.  
“Changkyun?” Kihyun knocked. “Brat? Are you in there?”  
Unable to hold back, Kihyun burst through the door. Wonho stared in shock, he never expected such a small being would be able to cause so much damage. The upper half of the door was off the hinge. Wonho peeked into the room and took in the mess that it had become. Changkyun was never as obsessed with cleanliness as Kihyun was, but he never let his room get to the point where clothes were scattered all across the floor and old ramen cups were stacked high upon his desk.  
Kihyun stomped over to the lump of blankets that had squirmed into the upper corner of his bed. No amount of poking or prodding seemed to help, only causing the boy to scramble even closer to the wall side of his bed. With an exasperated sigh, the small hyung ripped the blankets off the boy, ripping a pathetic yelp from his as he was spun around. Kihyun gripped his face in his hands and squished his cheeks together so the boy couldn’t turn away, but as soon as he had Changkyun in his sights the anger dissipated. Wonho’s face mimicked the smaller man’s as he took in the dark circles resting under Changkyun’s eyes and how hollow his cheeks have become. To put it bluntly, the boy looked like an absolute mess. Kihyun glared at Wonho who was lingering in the doorway.  
“This isn’t for humans.”  
Before Wonho could respond, the door suddenly slammed in his face. By itself.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU’RE ONE TOO!?”  
Wonho paced around the apartment in frustration. Now he had two vampires in his home and he was starting to fear just how many vampires existed in this world. He stopped his pacing when he heard what he swore were quiet sobs coming from Changkyun’s room. He inches closer and held his ear to the door. He tried to tell himself that he was eavesdropping because the vampires could be plotting against him and not because he was worried or anything like that. Everything was extremely muffled though, and he could barely make out who was talking and when, let alone what was actually being said. Suddenly, the door opened causing him to fall forward and straight into a suspicious Kihyun.  
“I knew you would be listening.” Kihyun scoffed as he pushed past him.  
“Wait, what is all of this about!?” Wonho looked back into the room to see Changkyun had returned to his cocooned state that he was in prior before turning back and chasing after Kihyun.  
“Listen,” the short vampire spun around abruptly causing Wonho to skid to a halt in front of him. “I’m going to make this short because I’m not very happy with you right now.”  
“What did I do wro-“  
“Just hear Changkyun out when he’s ready to talk,ok?”  
And with that, Kihyun left the apartment leaving behind a stunned Wonho.  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
Wonho knew that Kihyun had advised him to listen to Changkyun when the boy came to him, but he was growing impatient. Another week had flown by without even a peep from the vampire and Wonho couldn’t just wait forever. He bounded toward the younger boy’s door and began pounding on it.  
“Changkyun! I know you’re in there! We need to talk!”  
It was silent for a minute or two before he heard shuffling coming from inside the room.  
The door creaked open to reveal Changkyun wrapped up in his comforter, looking smaller than he ever has before. His cheeks were even more hollow and his eyes were glassy. Changkyun avoided Wonho’s eyes as soon as they were in each other’s company.  
“What’s going on with you?” Wonho cringed as his question came out harsher than he planned.  
“What do you mean?” Changkyun asked as he wrapped his blanket around himself tighter as if the fabric would protect him.  
“You’ve been hiding in your room! Kihyun said you haven’t even been going to class!”  
“Why do you care?” Changkyun muttered.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said, why do you care!?” Changkyun finally looked up at Wonho, a small fire burning behind his eyes. “I’m a monster, you said so yourself. You don’t have to care about me.”  
Changkyun quickly slammed his door shut before Wonho could say anything else. He waited until he finally heard the older boy walking away to let himself fall to the floor. He rested against his door in a crumpled mess on the floor as he began to cry, he bit his blanket to muffle the sobs and prayed Wonho wouldn’t hear.  
He knew he had to tell him, he was suffering after all. Wonho already seemed to hate him though and that outburst definitely didn’t help his case. But changkyun was just so irritable and just so hungry. He knew the blood packs Kihyun had been bringing him would only sustain him for about a week. If he didn’t tell Wonho soon, then he was done for.  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
Wonho was just minding his business in one of their school’s local cafes —attempting to focus on his homework— when suddenly a book was colliding with the back of his head. He held the wounded area and cried out before shooting a glare at the offender. Yoo Kihyun.  
He was about to chastise him for abusing him out of nowhere, but he stopped when he fully took in the boy in front of him. The usually primped and well put together Kihyun was now an absolute mess. One that even rivaled Changkyun. His hair was disheveled and sticking up in random spots, with dark roots that obviously needed to be re-dyed a week ago, and his clothes were mismatched patterns. The bags and dark circles under his eyes seemed to age him five years. His appearance was a mess, but he was seething pure, unadulterated rage. His eyes were narrowed until they were practically just slits on his face —Wonho swore he saw a glint of red in them— and he was gripping the table so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Wonho was pretty sure he was about to be murdered.  
“I told you to wait for him to come to you! Not try to force it out of him!” Kihyun started ranting without any explanation. “I was finally getting him to consider telling you the truth, but now you pushed him right back into his hole!”  
“I was concerned,okay?” Wonho shot up, offended at the accusatory tone. “The kid looked like he was dying!”  
Suddenly, Kihyun’s hands were gripping Wonho’s collar, and the latter was shoved against the nearest wall with strength that the smaller male shouldn’t have had, if he was human, of course.  
“He is dying you piece of shit!” Kihyun screeched.  
All the patrons in the cafe had now turned to witness the loud scene. Kihyun glanced around, finally remembering where he was, before he let go of Wonho.  
“Grab your shit and meet me outside. Now.” Kihyun ordered before exiting the small cafe.  
Wonho scrambles to gather his books as he bowed and apologized to the customers around him. He was about to head out when one of the baristas stopped him.  
“Do you want me to call the police?”  
“No, it’s fine.” Wonho lied through a tight-lipped smile. “Just a disagreement between friends!”  
Wonho wished he could call for help, but he doubted cops could protect him from a furious vampire.

Kihyun was leaning against his car right outside of the store, still obviously fuming, but he seemed at least a bit more calm than before. Wonho waddled up to him meekly.  
“Listen,” Kihyun sighed. “I shouldn’t have went all crazy on you in there, but I’m having trouble getting my emotions in check. I know you don’t understand what’s happening, being a dumbass human and all, but my best friend’s life is on the line.”  
“Is Changkyun actually sick?” Wonho asked, the fear seeped into his voice.  
“Get in the car, it’s going to be a long explanation.”  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
Kihyun has driven them back to his own apartment and they had sat in silence at his kitchen table for at least fifteen minutes now as the shorter tried to compose himself. Although Kihyun had finally settled, Wonho couldn’t seem to shake his nerves. He knew this conversation was something he wasn’t ready for.  
“I’m sure you’re aware,” Kihyun suddenly started. “But vampires need to drink blood to survive. It’s the only thing that gives us sustenance.”  
Wonho just nodded. Of course he knew that, everyone knew that.  
“There is something that many humans aren’t aware of though,” Kihyun continued. “If a vampire tastes their soulmate’s blood, then that is the only blood they can drink.”  
“Wait, soulmates?” Wonho asked.  
“Yes, your partner determined by the universe. The person you’re supposed to be with for the rest of your life. Soulmates isn’t that hard of a concept.” Kihyun scoffed.  
“I was just shocked, you don’t need to be such an ass about it.” Wonho rolled his eyes. “What does that have to do with me?”  
“A few months ago, Changkyun accidentally had a taste of your blood. I believe he said it was a small drop that got into his food due to a cooking accident, but that small drop is all he needed. Now he can’t consume any other blood except yours.”  
“You do realize this is a lot to take in right? Not only are you telling me I somehow have a soulmate, but apparently he needs to drink my blood?”  
“He can only drink your blood.” Kihyun corrected. “All the other blood barely gives him enough nutrients. I know this is all new and confusing, but it’s a matter of life or death.”  
After a prolonged bout of silence from Wonho, Kihyun spoke again.  
“I understand you’re scared, you have every right to be. Just imagine how scared Changkyun is right now.”  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
Changkyun jumped when his bedroom door slammed open revealing Wonho standing there. The younger took one look at his roommate’s furrowed brow and prepared himself for another confrontation. The last thing he ever expected was for the boy to quickly make his way across the room and scoop Changkyun’s shocked form into his arms. Wonho didn’t speak for awhile, he just held the younger against his chest. It wasn’t until he heard the distinct sound of sniffling that he broke the silence.  
“Wonho? Are you ok?”  
“I can't believe you’re asking if I’m okay.” Wonho let out a watery laugh as he pulled away from Changkyun. “Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?”  
“Wait! Did Kihyun tell you!?” Changkyun began to scramble out of Wonho’s arms. “I-i can explain everything! I promise! I-“  
“Changkyun.” Wonho took the younger boy’s face in his hands. “Whatever you have to tell me, I’m ready to listen. But first, you need to eat! I know it may hurt but I’ve mentally prepared myself for it.”  
Changkyun stared in humored shock as Wonho tightly shut his eyes and leaned his head over so his neck was bared for the short vampire. He did his best to stifle his laughter, it’s hard when Wonho’s well, Wonho.  
He reached out at took one of his roommates larger hands in his.  
“This should be just fine.” Changkyun laughed before biting down into the older boy’s pointer finger.  
Wonho really didn’t want to admit it, but for some odd reason, Changkyun looked absolutely adorable as he sucked the blood out of his finger. That’s definitely a thought he’d have to re-evaluate later.  
“Are you sure that’s enough?” Wonho asked as he watched the younger wipe some leftover blood off of his mouth. “Also, I thought vampires usually drink from the neck. Weren’t you just using my arms and fingers to keep it hidden?”  
“It’s enough for now.” Changkyun smiled softly. The color had finally returned to his face. “I’m supposed to drink from the neck, but it scares me. Do you know how many important arteries are up there? Kihyun always scolds me for it, but I rather take the safer route.”  
Changkyun scrunched his nose up cutely at the thought of drinking from his roommate’s neck, causing Wonho to break out into a fit of laughter.  
“Well, if you’re feeling up to it, I think we have a lot to talk about.” Wonho ruffles the younger’s hair playfully. “Especially the whole soulmate thing.  
“So Kihyun really did tell you everything.” Changkyun blushed.  
“Yup,” Wonho nodded as he sent the younger a teasing smirk. “To be honest, I’m quite excited about the whole soulmate aspect. It puts a lot of my past thoughts into perspective. But, I think we should start off with a regular date before we declare each other as our life long partners.”  
Wonho reached out and held onto Changkyun’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of it. The younger’s face continued to redden as he glanced between their interlocked hands and Wonho’s smiling face.  
“Y-Yeah a date! A date sounds great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come be my friend on insta!  
@kumax514


	3. As Long as You’re Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shownu’s new house is hiding one extra resident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit on the more serious/melancholy side

Shownu was halfway up the steps to his old, creaky house when the door slowly opened on its own. With a heavy sigh, he waltzed in and took in the chaos around him. Lights were flickering, faucets were turning on and off, books were being flung off the shelves.The living room was becoming an absolute mess. He made his way through it, narrowly missing being hit in the face by one of the many projectiles, and slammed his briefcase and keys on one of the empty kitchen counters.  
“That’s enough Kihyun!” Shownu yelled.  
In an instant, the room became silent and everything came to a standstill. The temperature in the kitchen dropped drastically, but it was no longer a surprise to the man.   
“I was lonely.” Kihyun muttered from somewhere behind him.  
“I figured.” Shownu sighed. “I told you I had a business trip though, it’s not like I just disappeared.”  
“I always fear that one day you will.”   
Kihyun wrapped his arms around Shownu’s waist and nuzzled his head in between the larger man’s shoulder blades. Shownu couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face, he could never stay mad at Kihyun for long. The younger was just too cute.   
He turned around in his hold and affectionately ruffled his hair.   
“Do you want to watch a movie tonight? We can rent something?” Kihyun’s eyes lit up at the suggestion.   
“That sounds great! You should probably eat dinner first though, you must be starving!” Kihyun unlatched himself from his boyfriend and made his way over to the fridge. “I’ve been craving soup recently...are you ok with that?”  
“As long as you cook it!” Shownu smiled.  
Kihyun nodded and began searching for his ingredients.   
Shownu’s smile slowly faded as he watched Kihyun’s back as the younger began washing the vegetables for their meal. He wondered if he had waited for him to come home everyday, just sitting all alone in the kitchen. Shownu was well aware of Kihyun’s fear of abandonment and he couldn’t blame him for it, the younger couldn’t leave the house in his condition. He was a prisoner in his own home and Shownu could do absolutely nothing to help him. It hurt everytime he gave his boyfriend a goodbye kiss when he would leave for work, knowing Kihyun was helplessly trapped inside all day long. Shownu had put in hours upon hours of research, hoping to find some answers. He would accept any type of trick to let his boyfriend live a normal life, but it just wasn’t physically possible.   
“Are you sure you’re not too tired for a movie?” Kihyun suddenly garnered his attention. “You keep zoning out.”   
“I’ll be fine babe.” Shownu laughed, and quickly followed it with a pout. “I’m just hungry.”  
“The food is almost done, control yourself.” Kihyun teased.  
Shownu may not have a normal relationship, but he wouldn’t want anyone other than Kihyun to be his.   
★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡  
Shownu awoke in the early morning to find that Kihyun and him had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch during their movie. Perhaps, he was too tired after all. He smiled down at Kihyun who was curled up into his side, still sound asleep. He tightened his hold on the smaller man and was about to give in to sleep once more when his phone began to ring. He groaned, but answered nonetheless.  
“Yes?” His voice cracked with the usual remnants of sleep.   
“Sorry, did I wake you up?” An upbeat voice chirped from the other end.  
“I was already awake Jooheon, I’ve just been lazing around.” He replied.   
“Well, I heard you were back in town and I wanted to know if you were up for getting drinks with the guys tonight?”  
“I don’t know…” Shownu trailed off as he glanced back down to his sound asleep boyfriend. “Can I get back to you about it later?”  
“Of course man, just text me. I hope we get to see you tonight!”  
Shownu hung up the phone with a heavy sigh and laid his head onto the back of the couch, closing his eyes in frustration. He hadn’t seen his friends for awhile now and he would love to hang out with them, but he just returned home. He doubted Kihyun would handle him leaving again very well.   
“Just go.” Kihyun suddenly spoke, eyes still shut tight. “I can practically hear the gears in your brain moving.”  
“I don’t have to go,Ki.”  
“Yes, you do.” Kihyun finally sat up and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I’m stuck here, not you and I’ll always be here when you come back anyways. Just go and have fun.”

Shownu’s friends shouted as soon as he entered the bar, all of them instantly crowded him giving him hugs and exchanging greetings. They all quickly guided him back to a table in the corner of the bar that they had been occupying for awhile now. The usual banter occurred as they all began catching up with one another. Wondering who has a new job or a new partner, learning about any exciting adventures that had happened since the last time they had all met up.   
“Are you still living in that creepy house?” Minhyuk asked Shownu after Changkyun finished telling them about the brand new apartment he had moved into.  
“It’s not creepy, and yes.” Shownu shook his head and took another swig of his beer.   
“It is too!” Minhyuk whined. “I swear, that place is haunted.”  
“Wasn’t it practically abandoned before you moved in, hyung? It sounded like the realtor was desperate to get rid of it.” Changkyun asked.  
“Yeah, it was just a fixer upper, but now I love it.”   
“Yeah, and the house is a thousand times colder than natural.” Minhyuk mumbled.  
“Good god, let the ghost thing go Minhyuk. You bring it up every time you see Shownu.” Hyungwon chastised.  
“Well, Shownu hyung did move into a house that was on a ghost hunting TV show.” Jooheon added.  
“Those are totally fake heony!” Changkyun laughed. “They just did that because the house has a tragic history, they knew it would make money.”  
Shownu slammed his glass on the table top, silencing the group. They all looked around with wary glances as they realized they had hit a soft spot. Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed on the angry man’s shoulder.  
“How about we go get some air, it’s pretty loud and stuffy in here.” Wonho suggested with a soft smile before turning back towards the group. “We’ll be back in a bit.”

They leaned against a nearby brick wall in silence for a few minutes before Shownu slipped a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket.  
“Do you mind?” He turned towards Wonho.  
“No it’s fine, I know you’re probably tense right now anyways.”  
They slipped into another period of silence as Shownu went through the motions of lighting his cigarette, his lighter slightly struggling against the late October wind.   
“So,” Wonho started. “Something is obviously bothering you. It seems like its related to the house…”  
“It’s not necessarily the house itself. I guess, it just bugs me how nonchalant people can be about what happened there.” 

Shownu remembers vividly when the real estate agent turned to him with evident nervousness in their eyes and told him that they had something to tell him. That they had to disclose it to him due to the law. He had figured something had happened at the quaint, cottage style home. It was much too cozy for the starting offer on it to be so cheap, a murder was the last thing he expected to hear though.   
“A couple lived here, apparently one thought the other was cheating and in a fit of blind rage they killed their partner. Because of this, the last owners have claimed there are spirits here or just bad energy. I’ve been with this home for a while now though, and I can promise I haven’t seen in any ghosts before.”   
Shownu chuckled at the story. Sure, living in the same house where someone was murdered wasn’t particularly ideal, but the house was the perfect size for him and the price was unbeatable, so he decided to make it his own.  
The first few months were fine. Some objects would be misplaced and constantly make Minhyuk and Jooheon freak out, but Shownu always had some way to explain it and whenever the lights would flicker or the doors would shut by themselves, he would say it was the faulty wiring and a light breeze. It was one late night mid-December that he finally had to admit that he may have been dealing with something otherworldly.  
He had come home around ten at night, another night of overtime and an hour long drive home had drained him of all of his energy. He was ready to scarf down some ramen and pass out in his comfortable bed. He was trying to decide whether he wanted chicken or beef flavored ramen and was in the process of toeing off his shoes when he caught a whiff of what smelled like kimchi stew. He instinctively called out for Wonho, his only friend that knew where he hid his spare key, but he didn’t receive a reply. He took a deep breath before venturing into the kitchen where the smell was coming from. He expected himself to walk into the kitchen and find nothing, and rightfully blame his exhaustion for his overactive imagination. But instead, he found a freshly made bowl of stew placed on his table. He rubbed at his eyes vigorously, convinced he was going insane, but when everytime he looked the stew was still there. His stomach growled loudly, he couldn’t deny how good it smelled. He also couldn’t justify eating food when he didn’t know where it came from. With a sigh of disappointment, he picked up the bowl and poured its contents down the sink’s disposal and made the ramen as he planned. He tried to forget about the incident and after a week went by, he almost did.   
Then, he came home after another exhausting day of work to find food once again displayed on the table, but this time there was a man he had never seen before sitting by it.   
“Who the hell are you!?” Shownu called out as he stormed into the kitchen, but as soon as he crossed the threshold he was stopped by an overwhelming chill in the air. He rubbed at his arms anxiously as a shiver ran down his spine.   
“I was just trying to be helpful, ya know?” The stranger huffed. “I made you this food because you always seem tired and never eat well, and yet you just throw it out!”  
“I’m not going to eat something that was made by a stranger, let alone a stranger that broke into my house!” Shownu yelled.  
“This isn’t your house! It’s mine!” The stranger slammed his hands on the table as he stood. “All of you come into my home and do whatever you want with it and just act like I’m not here. Or even worse, try to get rid of me! Well not anymore!”  
Shownu jumped back in shock as the dishes on the table all flew to the ground by themselves, shattering and sending food everywhere. He looked back in fear to see the stranger looking around in a similar state of shock which slowly morphed into a pained expression.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” The stranger muttered brokenly before disappearing right in front of Shownu’s eyes.   
He stood there for awhile openly gaping at what he had just seen, not really sure if he was even awake at the moment. Once he finally got his bearings he texted Wonho and asked to stay the night, which of course his friend happily agreed. As soon as Wonho opened his front door, he could tell Shownu was distressed.   
“I need to find out more about what happened in my house.” Shownu began as they sat next to each other on the couch. “I know there was a murder there…”  
“Well,” Wonho sighed and grabbed his computer off of the coffee table and settled it into his lap. “the only way to find out more is to research it!”   
“Are you sure you wanna help? It’s getting late…”  
“It’s never too late to help out a friend.”   
They read article after article, scrolled through any forum they could find, and even watched the TV show that tried to “banish” any spirit that may be hiding in the house. They were still wide awake as the sun began to rise, but all of the information was the same. A domestic dispute that turned deadly. Nothing is confirmed or denied, and the murderer would refuse to comment on anything.   
Shownu and Wonho spent the rest of the day catching up on sleep and eventually went out for dinner when they finally both woke up. He knew he had to return home soon, but he felt an intense feeling of dread every time he thought about it. He finally gave in when he noticed how tired Wonho was, but of course being the caring friend he was he would never tell Shownu, and said his goodbyes. When he opened the door, everything was silent. He went straight to the kitchen and expected the mess to be there still, yet everything was sparkly clean. He let out a heavy sigh and prepared himself.  
“Kihyun? Did you do this?” He asked.   
The room suddenly became enveloped in the same chill it had the night before, which was obviously a sign the other was here.   
“You know my name?” He asked from behind him.   
“I did some research…” Shownu turned to face the bewildered man. “Thanks for cleaning the kitchen by the way.”  
“Well, I did cause the mess in the first place.” Kihyun muttered and lowered his eyes to the ground. “I’m still sorry about that. I’ll do my best to stay out of your sight.”   
“You don’t have to.” The expression of hopefulness on Kihyun’s face drove a knife right through Shownu’s heart. “Just don’t break anything again,please.”  
“Of course! It won’t happen again!” Kihyun promised.   
Shownu watched as a small smile formed on the other man’s face. He wasn’t sure if he was making the right decision, but he couldn’t ignore the guilt racking his brain. Kihyun’s life was cut short in a tragic way. He never got to choose his path in life and then people had tried to remove him from the only place he knew. The other man seemed so happy just to be seen and heard. He just wanted to be recognized as a human, even if he was dead. 

“You don’t have to go back in there, the guys will understand” Wonho explained as he examined the far off look in Shownu’s eyes.   
“Yeah, I’m gonna call it a night.” Shownu dropped his cigarette to the sidewalk and ground it up with his shoe. “You’ll explain it to them?”  
With a nod of confirmation from his friend, Shownu called up and uber and headed home. Kihyun being the only thing on his mind.   
★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡

Shownu found his boyfriend in their room, sitting on the bed completely still. Kihyun didn’t even notice him until he felt the bed dip as the older man joined him. Kihyun offered him a soft smile as Shownu lovingly threaded his hands through his hair. He instantly noticed the shorter’s swollen, red eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” Shownu gently asked.  
“Just a lot of thinking.” Kihyun mumbled, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the personal attention.   
“About?”  
“Us.”   
Shownu moved his hand down and cupped his boyfriend’s cold cheek, rubbing his thumb over it slowly.  
“I really want us to work.” Kihyun finally opened his eyes as he spoke again. “But it’s impossible. You can never have a normal life with me…”   
Shownu leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on the shorter man’s lips before he pulled back and took in Kihyun’s face for a moment before speaking.  
“I don’t want a normal life if your not in it.”


	5. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon has always struggled when it came to keeping up with his easily excitable boyfriend during the holidays. Halloween was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon/Minhyuk

Jooheon flew threw the front door of their dorm and called out for Minhyuk.  
“What’s the emergency!? What’s going on!?” The desperation was evident in his voice.  
He found the older member sitting on their living room couch sifting through one of the many plastic shopping bags that were spread out around him. Minhyuk smiled as soon as he looked up at Jooheon, a mischievous sparkle illuminating his eyes. He dug back into the bag and pulled out two, tiny outfits.  
“I need you to help me pick out Gucci and Yoshi’s Halloween costumes!”   
“Minhyuk! This is not an emergency!”  
“It obviously is!” The man huffed. “Tomorrow night is Halloween and our sons still aren’t prepared! I’m not going to be the parent that lets their children have shitty Halloween costumes!”  
“I love Gucci and Yoshi just as much as you do, but they’re cats not our babies.”  
“They’re our fur babies!” Minhyuk argued.  
Jooheon just chuckled and dropped his backpack to the floor before joining his boyfriend on the couch to go through the many costumes that the cats obviously had zero interest in. Why would they like the clothes when they could play with all the packaging it came in instead?  
Minhyuk has always been a lover of the holidays, and he was always determined to go all out for every single one of them. Halloween, of course, wasn’t an exception. The dorm had been fully decorated in spooky decor since the middle of September and Minhyuk had already been planning his usual Halloween party since last October. As stressful as it may be to try and keep up with the energetic man when he’s in his full “Holiday Mode”, Jooheon couldn’t deny he adored the way the other’s eyes would sparkle as he came up with new ideas. If it made Minhyuk happy, he was happy.   
“Gucci should wear the pumpkin costume and Yoshi should wear the witch costume.” Jooheon announced, holding the two costumes out for Minhyuk to take, but his boyfriend faltered.   
“I don’t know…” minhyuk gave the tiny animal clothes a scrutinizing glance. “It seems a little basic, don’t you think?”  
“I give up!” Jooheon groaned as he unceremoniously threw the costumes down. “I need a nap.”   
☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊  
Jooheon woke up finally feeling well rested after his nap and ready to take on Minhyuk again. He truly did like helping him, but with the amount of time he and Changkyun had been spending in the studio had left him drained of all his energy.   
“Hey, dinner is ready!” Shownu poked his head in to tell Jooheon who seemed to be the last one awake, considering the other beds by him were empty. He rubbed the last bits of sleep from his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen where the rest of the band was already happily chattering and piling food onto their plates, Minhyuk was —unsurprisingly— leading the conversation. He had a local store’s Halloween edition magazine opened in front of him as he showed Kihyun some new ideas that he liked for recipes.   
“Pumpkin spice is great and all, but I’m thinking we focus on apples and apple cider this year!” Minhyuk explained in between a few coughs.  
“You okay Minhyukkie?” Jooheon asked as he handed the elder a glass of water.  
“His throat is probably suffering because he never shuts up.” Kihyun groaned, which of course turned their lovely conversation into the usual heated banter the two always got into. Jooheon couldn’t help but worry about how scratchy his boyfriend’s voice sounded.

His worries only increased the next day at practice when the amount of coughs outnumbered the words spewing from Minhyuk’s mouth and now constant sniffling had been added to the mix. When Jooheon questioned the other’s health though, he was quickly shot down.  
“It’s just my sinuses, heony!” Minhyuk chuckled as he wiped his nose with his long-sleeve. “My allergies always suck when the seasons change.”  
Jooheon couldn’t really argue with that, considering it was the truth. Changkyun was also suffering from seasonal allergies making the excuse seem even more plausible. Once again, Jooheon let it go.  
☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊  
On the morning of the thirty-first, Jooheon fully expected to be awoken by his overly excited boyfriend hopping into his bed at much too early in the morning. Instead, he was shocked awake by the sound of his alarm that woke him at his usual time. He crawled out of bed and pulled on the pumpkin covered sweatshirt that Minhyuk had bought him —he knew it would make him smile— and supposed that one of the members had already been awake when Minhyuk woke up and was dragged off to do his bidding. He waddled into the living room to see a concerned Shownu sitting on the couch next to an extremely pale Minhyuk who was swaddled up in a blanket burrito.   
“Minhyukkie? Are you ok?” Jooheon asked even though he could clearly tell his boyfriend was far from ok.   
Minhyuk just shook his head in reply and pouted.   
“Kihyun found him puking in the bathroom last night, he actually just ran out to get medicine.” Shownu answered for the sick member next to him. “His Fever has been steady all night long.”  
“Baby….” Jooheon’s voice was laced with concern as he rested the back of his hand against Minhyuk’s forehead to test the intensity of the fever for himself. “Do you need anything? Water?”  
“Just cuddles.” Minhyuk croaked as he leaned against his boyfriend who happily wrapped his arms around him in return.

Once Kihyun returned from the store they did their best to make sure Minhyuk was well hydrated and at least had some crackers in his stomach to help settle it. Once they gave him his medicine, Jooheon guided him to his bed. It was only when he tucked his sickly, and now slightly delirious, boyfriend in that Minhyuk became a bit restless.  
“Does it still hurt?” Jooheon asked.  
“It’s Halloween!” Minhyuk forced out through dry, chapped lips. “The party…”  
“We can have a party once you get better.”  
“But Halloween will be over.” Minhyuk’s eyes seemed to get a bit glossy and Jooheon feared a breakdown.  
“It’ll still be fun, we’ll find the time.”  
“But holidays are the only time we get to enjoy each other’s company without schedules looming over our heads.” Minhyuk coughed violently, his body shook with it. “Like a real family without any worries...it’s important.”  
After a lot of petty arguing, Jooheon finally got Minhyuk to give in and relax. It could have just been the medicine kicking in, but Jooheon liked to believe he was responsible. Once Minhyuk’s fistful sleep turned into even breathing, he slipped out of the other’s bunk and made his way out of the room, determined to make the day better in anyway he possibly could.  
☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊  
“Would someone like to tell me why we’re in the bathroom together?” Hyungwon asked from where he was crouched up inside their bathtub, Changkyun squeezed right next to him.  
“We’re having a family meeting.” Jooheon explained from his spot on top of the toilet lid.   
“Why couldn’t we have it in the living room like we usually do?” A weary Wonho added.  
“Because Minhyuk might hear!”   
The group finally became quiet, whether they understood or just knew the argument was hopeless didn’t matter to Jooheon as long as he had their full attention. He explained everything Minhyuk had said to him and how distraught he seemed to be over missing their annual Halloween party.  
“So what are you suggesting?” Shownu asked.  
“We throw it for him! Something he can do when he’s sick.”  
“Well, I can make pumpkin soup.” Kihyun added. “And he was all excited over apple cider. I can make it hot and add a lot of cinnamon to help soothe his throat.”  
“Oh!” Hyungwon clapped his hands together with a big smile on his face. “What if we also made a big, comfy fort in the living room for him!”  
“I can pick a Halloween movie for us to watch.” Changkyun suggested.   
“No gore.” Jooheon warned, but only got an eye roll in response.  
“I can make some decorations. They may be simple but I can cut out little ghost chains and hang them up everywhere?” Wonho thought aloud.   
“That sounds perfect.” Shownu smiled softly. “How about Jooheon and I go to the store and get the ingredients and maybe a few extra treats while we’re there?”   
Everyone nodded and gave their affirmations and soon they were off to make Minhyuk’s halloween dreams come true.  
☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊  
When Minhyuk first followed his boyfriend out into the living room, once again wrapped up in a warm fleece blanket, he was extremely grumpy and not in the mood for any of their shenanigans. Once he finally took in his surroundings though, a beautiful smile blossomed on his face. There were little ghosts hanging from the ceiling and little doodles Jack-o-Lanterns taped to the wall. There was a fort in the center around their couch that could only describe as magnificent that had fairy lights strung all around it. Once he crawled inside, he was met by the sight of all his members cuddled up and wearing the various Halloween themed sweatshirts and pajamas he had bought them. As soon as he settled in the middle of their cuddle pile, Changkyun flipped on Hocus Pocus whilst Kihyun shoved a warm mug full of steaming apple cider in his hands. He noticed a little cinnamon stick settled inside of it that made it look just like the picture in the magazine that he had shown to Kihyun and it made his eyes twinkle with adoration for this group he calls a family.   
Jooheon cuddled up into Minhyuk’s side as the movie began, shoveling some candy corn into his mouth.  
“So, would you say this is a good Halloween?” Jooheon asked hopefully.  
“Nope, it’s a great one.”


End file.
